Accidentally on Purpose
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: Steve and Kono play a game to see who can fluster the other the most.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Completely unrelated but I'd like to thank you all for the responses to my fics, I may not respond to your reviews to thank you personally but please do know that I truly apprecaite and love them as well as you guys!**

**So I'm back with another multi-chapter fic! I know that I now have three multi-chapter fics going at the same time but I'll try my best to manage them all, please just bear with me. I'll have a new chapter for "A Game of Annoyance" up by Sunday, I think. For the sake of this story there is no longer a relationship between Steve and Catherine and also Kono and Steve hangout with each other outside of work quite a lot (which we've never seen on the show, I'm hoping this will happen in S3). Each chapter of this fic will focus on stuff either Steve or Kono do to fluster the other; so for instance in this chapter we'll focus on stuff Kono does to Steve and then in the next one it'll be stuff that Steve does to Kono. Not too sure how long this fic will be just yet but anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters of Hawaii Five-0 belong to the creators and I'm not associated with them nor am I making a profit from this work.**

**Please feel free to leave comments if you want to!**

…

He would say Kono started the whole thing if anyone asked the origins of this little game they played together but he can't exactly pinpoint when their game started or how it even really began for that matter.

All he knows is this: both Kono and himself had developed feelings for each that went beyond just an ordinary friendship, a boss-worker relationship or even a brother-sister relationship which they should have shared being ohana and all and they are both aware of the other's feelings but instead of a typical confession of undying love followed by a night filled with passion and love-making, Steve and Kono decided to play this game to see who could fluster the other the most.

Their game is fairly creepy so no one else is to know about this game. It's not an official game were they have a score sheet or anything like that but they both go above and beyond to fluster each other.

There is no clear winner to the game at the moment and they don't even know what will happen when they have a winner to the game or decide to end it.

…

Actually, it was _Kono_ who started the whole thing.

He had just arrived home following a tiresome day but they'd managed to solve the case and completed all the necessary paperwork meaning they had the next 2 days off; unless someone got murdered, which he hoped wouldn't happen because well obviously he wouldn't want someone to be killed but he also wanted to enjoy some well needed and deserved time off.

He made himself some food and was walking to sit on the couch when his phone vibrated signalling a text.

He fished his phone out of his pocket as he settled down onto the couch. When he unlocked his phone he saw that it was a text from Kono, which befuddled him because Kono never texted him unless she was texting him coordinates to a suspect's house during a case or something of the sort.

The text message read: "_I have 2 days off and my hand cuffs are waiting to go...so am I ;)_"

Steve dropped his plate, his jaw literally dropped open and his eyes widened slightly. The logical part of him knew she'd probably accidentally sent him this text but another very small part of him wanted to believe that maybe she'd meant to send it to him and that she had also noticed the growing tension between them.

Steve's reply to this text was: "_Erm, Kono?_" This reflected his current state perfectly as he didn't know what to say.

Kono replied immediately apparently having finally realised her mistake: "_Oh shit. I accidentally sent that to the wrong person, sorry Boss._"

The only thing that caught Steve's attention was how even though they were texting and off-duty, she still chose to call him "Boss" so he replied: "_I have a name you know_."

Kono's reply shocked him even more and made him think that maybe she was purposefully trying to fluster him. Her reply was: "_Maybe I enjoy calling you boss… ;)_"

Steve was pretty sure Kono was either flirting with him or trying to make him blush, well it was working. Not knowing what else to say and because she'd surprised him, throwing him off his game slightly, all he could say back was: "_Enjoy your time off, I have a feeling it may be the only time we get for a while._"

"You're an idiot Steven J. McGarrett." He said aloud to himself after the text was sent.

Kono replied: "_Sure thing and you too, Boss._"

Steve got up to clean his mess up and didn't even bother trying to make something else because suddenly, he was hungry for something else entirely and it was definitely not food. He decided to have a cold shower and head off to bed, that text from Kono still lingering in his mind.

…

On his last day off he got a call from Kono in the morning around 6am just as he was preparing to go for his swim.

"Hey Kono." He greeted when he answered the phone.

"Hey Boss. Sorry it's quite early but I figured you'd be up anyway, you know navy background and all." She replied sounding surprisingly cheerful considering the time.

"Yeah, I was just heading out for a swim actually. What can I do for you Kono?" Steve asked.

"Danny and I are going surfing; I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. Where do I meet you guys?"

"North Shore, I'm meant to be meeting Danny there as well so I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay I'll see you then." Steve said then hung up before going to get his surfing gear.

Steve arrived not long after the phone conversation and found Kono waiting there by herself.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Steve asked as he got closer to her.

"He went back to bed, says he's not really up for waking up at the butt crack of dawn to come surf." Kono said not really sounding surprised; it was hard enough getting Danny to surf at midday.

Steve smirked a knowing smile before replying, "I was surprised he had said he'd come to begin with if I'm honest."

Kono laughed then got up. "I guess it's just you and me then." Steve sensed an undertone to the words which was quite seductive but he may have imagined the whole thing as he still had thoughts of the text from a few days ago lingering in his mind.

All Steve had to do was remove his wife beater then he placed it by Kono's stuff and decided to wait for her. This was a bad idea because when Kono bend so she could remove her shorts he couldn't tear his gaze away from her legs. His eyes wandered from her feet moving up her legs to her hip were she was adjusting her very small white bikini bottom.

Kono seemed to notice his gaze but she just giggled before lifting her top over her head. Her bikini string had come undone behind so Kono reached to the centre of her back trying to tie it up until she gave up and came to stand in front of Steve with her back to him.

Steve was caught off guard by her sudden closeness and her naked back and became rooted to the spot because he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Hey Boss, can you tie up the strings for me please." Kono said gesturing to the hanging strings down her side.

Steve cleared his throat before replying, "Uh, sure."

He was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to run his fingers all up and down her back then replace them with his tongue as soon as he touched her soft back. It took all his self control to resist the urge and just tie the strings. After doing so he quickly moved his hands to behind his back to restrain himself then said, "There, all done." In a low voice before clearing his throat multiple times and taking a few steps back, away from her.

"Thanks Boss." She said turning around and smiling at him. Kono then moved to grab her board and started walking to the water.

Steve watched her walking down the beach and he couldn't help but wonder if she always walked so…he didn't know how to describe it but it was definitely very attractive.

Kono walked a little way down before noticing that Steve wasn't following behind her. She turned around and saw him rooted to the spot just watching her. She smiled up at him then said, "You coming or what?" huskily at him. She winked then turned around and proceeded to walk on.

And right there at that moment Steve knew he'd been had. She was doing all this on purpose; well two could most certainly play that game.

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm amazed by the response the first chapter got! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts. I'm really excited about this fic because I have so many ideas and if you guys have something you'd like to see then tell me in your reviews and I'll make it happen. Anyway here is the chapter with Steve trying to fluster Kono. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a comment!**

…

Even though Kono had played it cool trying to fluster Steve the week before she felt anything but cool about it. It was difficult being the one to make the first move but it seemed Steve had decided to try and fluster her also, turning the whole thing into kind of like a game.

Not that Kono was keeping score or anything…

But for the record the scores currently stood at Kono-1 and Steve-0.

…

They got a new case that involved a stake-out of the target's house.

Steve called dibs on doing the stakeout and chose Kono to do it with him and whilst there was still a strange air whenever they were around, Steve figured it'd be the perfect time to formulate his revenge on her from the previous week. That and the fact that he could only handle so much of Danny's rants about anything and everything without giving in to the overwhelming urge to shoot the guy. He truly loved Danny but 2+hours in a confined space with him, thanks but no thanks.

As they sat in a discreet truck parked quiet close to their mark's house it seemed as though no criminal activity would be happening any time soon so Steve decided it was his time to strike.

"So, what's new in life?" Kono asked awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"That's the worst ice-breaker I think I've ever heard." Steve said bemusedly.

"At least I tried to start the conversation and it obviously worked since we're talking now." Kono replied.

"It's still a crappy conversation starter." Steve said.

"Look boss, I'm sorry about last week I didn't mean to make you feel awkward." Kono said out of the blue.

"I'm not quite sure I'm following…" Steve said even though he knew exactly what she was talking about but he was going to play it cool, well attempt to at the very least.

"You know the uh, the text." Kono replied awkwardly. She was quite surprised that he'd already forgotten about it as she thought it had really made an impression, apparently not…and that was meant to be some of her best work. Damn it.

"Oh that." Steve said, still seemingly unconcerned. "Who did you even mean to send that to anyway?" He asked turning in his seat to look at her.

At this question Kono began blushing furiously and was silent for a while, unsure of how to respond because it wasn't really "accidentally" sent to Steve.

"Hey are you okay? You look flushed and you're not talking; should I switch on the air-con?" Steve asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Kono didn't reply and the more she tried to form words the more she blushed. How was this even happening, it was like the roles had been switched from last week when she was the one making him blush.

"Hey I get it; it's none of my business." Steve finally said turning away from her to hide the grin on his face. His attempt to make Kono blush was going quite well so far.

"Thank you." Kono said after clearing her throat.

"That was pretty weak material though, if you don't mind me saying." Steve said after a few minutes, breaking the comfortable silence they'd gotten into.

"Excuse me?" Kono asked and she had hoped to sound offended but it came out chokingly because she was actually really disappointed he didn't find it hot.

"I mean, it wasn't very original. Hand cuffs Kono, really? I'd expect something much more creative from you." Steve said waggling his eyebrows comically and he could see her cheeks beginning to go red once again. Normally she probably would've had him done for sexual harassment for his comment, but with the recent shift in their relationship he thinks he may just be able to get away with this.

"Wow, since when where you the sexting expert?" She asked, turning to look out of her window and she really wanted to sound amused but she thinks she can hear the disappointment in her own voice.

"I'm not."

"What's some of your best material then?" Kono asked all of a sudden and her question took Steve by surprise and caused him to blush which was not how he'd wanted things to go so he decided to regain control of the situation, after all this was about making her blush.

"I don't know if it's very effective though." Steve said feigning modesty, he knew that his stuff always worked…not that he was being cocky or anything.

"I'll be the judge of that then." Kono replied slyly and she wasn't supposed to be flirting back, she was meant to be blushing and not saying anything. God damn it!

"I won't tell you one specifically but I can tell you they do involve my tats." Steve said with a dirty grin on his face and this seemed to have the desired effect as Kono blushed and silently gasped.

"So, what do you think?" Steve asked grinning even wider as he had her exactly where he wanted her right from the start of this conversation.

"I think that the buyer is here." Kono said motioning to the target's house.

"Okay let's move. Notify Danny and Chin and tell them to get back up." He said as they moved to get out of the truck and he switched back to professional, deadly SEAL mode.

…

They end up going in alone together because they will lose them if they wait any longer for back-up, we technically they only wait for about 2 minutes then go in because they're itching for some action after having been sat in the truck for some time. They go in, attacking silently as they move closer to the main room where the transaction is happening.

Everything is going well and they are about to make the arrest when the buyer suddenly takes out a gun and shoots Kono in the leg before she has time to react and by the time Steve has shot the guy in the knee it's too late and Kono is already on the floor gripping her upper thigh.

Steve rushes over to her and crouches down to her level before saying, "Hey Kono, did he only get your leg?"

"Yeah." She replies and Steve can tell she's in a lot of pain.

Steve rushes to handcuff everyone to the dining room table then he comes back to Kono. He removes his vest and is tugging at the hem of his black t-shirt. "What are you doing?" Kono asks when she notices his movements and she can feel herself starting to blush.

"You're bleeding Kono." He states because it's obvious what he's trying to do.

He removes the t-shirt and wraps it around her upper thigh then moves one his hands to her back and the other to her ass. It's only when she feels his hand under her ass that Kono realises what he's doing, "Hey, I can walk! What the hell are you doing?"

"Okay, you can walk." He says as he puts her down, "Go ahead then." And he knows full well that she's incapable of walking at this point.

She tries to take one step before she feels pain in her leg and her knees buckle and give in. She nearly falls over but Steve grabs her and carries her once again before saying, "Will you shut up now." She doesn't reply so he takes it as as compliance.

When they hear HPD arriving he starts to walk out and they're met by many officers at the door. Steve tells them where the target and the buyer are as well as all of their goons, well she thinks that's what he said anyway but she's too mortified because she's being carried by him like a damsel in distress in front of not only Danny and Chin but also a lot of HPD officers and also she resting her head on his chest and she has this frighteningly strong urge to trace the outline of his tattoo just above his nipple with her tongue.

…

She wakes up in a hospital a few days after and she sees Steve sat in the chair watching her and a blush immediately rises up to her cheeks. She feels so pathetic because he's only looking at her and she can't even keep count of the number of times she's blushed in the past 24hours whilst in his presence.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Steve asks with sincerity.

"Not bad actually, they have good pain killers." She says jokingly.

Steve scoffs before saying, "You're allowed to go home as long as you have someone to look after you."

"So I'm not going to my own home am I?" Kono asks already knowing where this is going.

"No, your mom stopped by and she says you're staying with her so I'll drop you off there."

Kono groans and Steve not sure if it's because she's in pain. "Can't I just stay on my own?" Kono asks, whining.

"No. I'll go and drop you off whenever you're ready to go. You have to go to your parent's house, it's what your mom said and I'm too scared of her to go against her wishes." Steve replied.

"I don't want to stay in here longer so we can go now." She says only half excited at the thought of leaving the hospital.

When she tries to get up out of bed she is unable to because of the pain in her leg and even though she tries not to, the pain in her eyes must show because in an instant Steve is by her bed helping her stand upright with his hands around her waist.

"You need to take it easy." He whispers. Their faces are just a few inches apart and Kono can't take her eyes off his lips and her breathing is now ragged and shallow and she becomes embarrassed by her reaction to his proximity. God, is this blushing like a teenage girl going to be a normal thing whenever she's around him?

"I need to get dressed." She whispers, still looking at his lips. She blames all her reactions to his close proximity on getting shot and the drugs the nurses have given her.

"Sure." He replies moving one hand away from around her waist to reach for her crutches. He passes them to her and she grabs hold of them quickly, desperate to get some distance between them.

"You can let me go now." She whispers again because she's incapable of speaking properly at a normal volume and she needs him to not be so close to her right now.

She walks away when he's let her go and she can feel the warmth of his hand on her back as she walks towards the bathroom and he only lets go when she steps in and closes the door behind her.

"Okay, all good to go." She says when she's changed clothes and gathered all her stuff.

They walk out together and when in the car they sit in silence the whole way. When they get there, her mother is waiting and she grabs Kono's bag then waits for Kono to come out of the car.

"Hey mom, I'll be there in a sec." Kono says when it becomes clear her mother has no intention of leaving. Her mother is quite apprehensive and eyes Steve for a few seconds before she turns around and walks towards the house.

"Thanks for everything." She says facing him through the window when she's got out of the car.

"No problem" he replies with a smile. "Are you gonna be okay walking on your own?" He asks with a mischievous look on his face.

"Yes." She rolls her eyes before continuing, "It's like 10metres to my doorway, and I think I can handle it. Goodbye Steve."

"I could always carry you there if not." He says with a wink.

"I said goodbye." She says as she's walking away, hiding the blush forming from the memory of him carrying her when she got shot.

Steve watches her with a smile and doesn't drive off until she's inside the house. He drives off with a goofy smile on his face.

Kono-1 and Steve-1.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter! Thank you to all those who've put this fic into your alerts/favourites and thanks you especially to those who take the time to leave a few words in a review, all of you guys are awesome and I appreciate you all immensely. I've decided to have them keep their little game going until someone gives up (haven't decided who the person to give up will be yet so your opinions are welcome!).**

**On a side note: I should have the next chapter of Close Proximity up in the next week, hopefully.**

**In this chapter it's Kono's turn to play (her leg is better now making it fair game). I also included Gabby because she's barely ever shown in the show then we hear about her being with Danny for some months and it's annoying and confusing anyway basically I like Gabby so therefore felt she should be included. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and some ideas if you want to!**

…

Most of the time as celebration after solving a tough case the team goes out for drinks at random bars; they usually take it in turns to choose the bar they go to. As it was Kono's first case back not on desk duty following her leg injury, she gets the honour of choosing.

She chooses a bar at the edge of the island which they'd never been to before but it was nice, the atmosphere wasn't too calm with very few people and it wasn't like a club with hundreds of people and a great sense of claustrophobia. It's like a mix between the two, there are tables were people are sat drinking and there is a fairly small dance floor at the other end of the bar.

The team along with Gabby sit for a while just making small talk, which mainly consists of relentlessly mocking Danny which isn't cruel considering that Danny spends most of his time mocking everyone else.

After about just over an hour Chin decides to leave saying he has to go and pick up Malia from her late shift and that he needs to spent some quality time with her as they both have the next day off.

"You're so whipped." Danny says even though deep down he is very happy for his friend and everyone knows that.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Chin replies as he moves to get out of his seat. "I'll see you guys on Monday. Don't get too drunk, I refuse to come and pick up your drunk sorry asses if you can't drive home later."

"You're a killjoy cuz. Have fun making babies with Malia." Kono says teasingly to Chin's retreating back.

After Chin leaves they sit around for a while having more drinks. Kono suddenly gets up and turns to Steve Danny before saying, "Do you guys want to dance?"

"Would you like to dance?" Danny asks as he turns to face Gabby, who is sitting next to him.

"Sure!" She replies cheerfully; she is probably slightly tipsy following some shots of tequila with Kono.

Danny gets up and out of his seat before grabbing Gabby's hand and leading her to the dance floor, leaving Steve and Kono alone.

"Let's dance." Steve says decisively before downing his beer and getting up taking Kono along with him by her hand.

Just as they get to the dance floor the fairly fast song that was playing immediately switches to a slow one which makes Steve inwardly groan because that means being in close proximity with Kono and with this little game they have started playing recently he has no doubt that she'll attempt something as revenge for his last stint when she got shot.

Steve grabs Kono's waist as her hands go around his neck and they start swaying to the music with Kono's head resting on his shoulder.

Steve can't help but sniff Kono's neck as it is right under his nose and she smells of an odd mixture that is very Kono-like and reminds him very much of the islands and _home_. He keeps resisting the urge to skim his lips over the soft skin of her neck and he is succeeding until she starts running her hands up into the hair at the nape of his neck and rubbing his scalp and Steve finds it difficult not to react and he goes stiff in an attempt to restrain himself.

Kono pulls her head away from his shoulder and looks into Steve's eyes. Steve gives up on his self-restraint and starts leaning down towards her just she starts leaning up towards him and their lips nearly meet until Danny and Gabby come up beside them.

"You two look cosy." Danny says eyeing them knowingly with a smirk.

"Shut up Danny." Gabby chides as Steve and Kono step away from each other to head back to their table.

Once they are sat down again Kono gets up. "I'll go get more drinks." She says as she turns to walk towards the bar counter.

Steve watches her as she walks to the counter and orders them more drinks. He considers turning away because watching her is starting to make him feel like a bit of a creep except that just as he is about to turn away he sees a guy in a suit approach her, probably a businessman from the main land he figures.

He watches as they chat and Kono is smiling flirtatiously, with dimples and all. He can't help the pang of jealousy he feels at the sight but decides it isn't fair for him to feel this way as he and Kono aren't actually together as a couple. That doesn't stop him from watching as the guy shamelessly flirts with Kono and accidentally brushes Kono's arm a few times, yeah accidental his ass.

Steve considers getting up and going over there with the excuse that their drinks are probably getting cold but he manages to stop himself just in time because Kono grabs the drinks and turns to come back to the table. Just as she is about to walk away the guy squeezes her shoulder lightly and leans in to her to whisper something into her ear before gesturing towards the dance floor.

Kono comes to the table and places the drinks down and doesn't make a move to take her seat.

"You can go see the guy, don't let us stop you." Steve says desperately trying to sound teasing but he fears that it just came out bitterly and made him sound like the jealous over-protective lunatic he feels like right now.

Kono looks at him sceptically probably having picked up on the tone he tried to hide before turning and walking towards the dance floor where she meets the haole from the bar counter.

They start dancing to a song that's quite fast and Steve feels his blood boil as he watches the guy's hands roaming over Kono's back and ass and she seems to be enjoying it as she rubs herself against him and watching this makes Steve feel like a pervert but he can't tear his gaze away. Kono spins around and has her back towards the guy but she's rubbing her ass against the guy and he seems to be enjoying himself. His vision is red with fury and he's trying very hard to stay seated and not march to the dance floor and break every bone in the guy's face that he doesn't even notice that Kono is watching him as she's rubbing against the asshole.

She watches him with a challenging look, almost as if she's daring him to come to the dance floor and pull his macho shit and they stare each other down for a while until the song changes to a slow one and Kono turns back around to face the guy and Steve finally turns away. She leans up to kiss his cheek and she must whisper something incredibly sexy because the guy has a very feral look on his face and he whispers something back before he goes to grab his stuff.

Kono comes back to the table and picks up her jacket and purse before bidding her farewell. "I'm gonna head out, I'll see you all on Monday." She says putting on her jacket.

Danny and Gabby are so lost in their own little world that it takes a few seconds for them to react and Steve doesn't even want to think about what was going on underneath the table.

"Aren't you getting a lift from Steve?" Danny asks curiously.

"I _was _getting a lift from Steve but I don't need to anymore." Kono replies not elaborating any further.

"Wait so how are you getting...oh" Danny says just before noticing the guy standing by the door who keeps glancing over at Kono. "See you Monday then." Danny says with a knowing, cheeky smile on his face.

"Bye Kono." Gabby says still sounding extra cheerful, Danny really needs to take her home now.

"Bye guys." Kono says as she turns away to walk towards the door. Steve just nods at her as he is actually incapable of forming any words.

After she has left he sits there with this irritating itch under his skin and he becomes restless and keeps moving about in his chair as it suddenly feels very uncomfortable. Unable to take it anymore Steve practically jumps out of his seat, turns to the couple opposite him and says, "I'm gonna head out guys."

"Yeah sure see you at work." Danny says absent mindedly.

"Bye, Steve." Gabby says.

"Danny you should take Gabby home soon brah, anyway I'll talk to you later." He says as he turns away then walks out of the bar.

He tries really hard to just ignore this uneasy feeling he has and he genuinely does head off in the direction of his house but somehow he still ends up at Kono's and before he knows it he's pounding incessantly on her door and he doesn't give a crap that it's like 2am or something and she may not even be here but he figures that her house was closer to the bar than whatever hotel the guy was staying at.

He finally hears her footsteps coming towards the door and he doesn't even want to think about all the possible reasons it may have taken her so long to answer her freaking door.

When she opens the door she has a victorious smile on her face and she doesn't look at all surprised to see him at her door with a crazed and murderous look on his face. "Hey." She greets him easily.

"Hey." He says and he just stands there awkwardly for a few moments. "Erm..." He tries to speak but he has no idea what to say or how to even explain why he's there to her.

"The guy's not here. He just dropped me off." She says already knowing why he's there.

"That's not why uh, that's not why I'm uh…" Steve tries to explain despite being busted.

"Sure, whatever you say." She says with a wicked smile. She takes a step closer to him until their bodies are pressed so tightly together that Steve can feel her bra-less breasts that are pressed to the button down shirt he's wearing through her thin white tank top before she leans up on her tiptoes to be the same height and bites his ear lobe playfully. "You should get jealous more often, it's pretty hot." She says softly into his ear.

Steve doesn't move and he doesn't even know if he should breathe because he's not sure how much self-restraint he can muster up at this very moment.

Kono trails her lips along his jaw towards his lips before kissing him chastely. She pulls back from his lips just enough for her to mumble "That makes it 2-1" against his lips.

She steps back and watches him with a smirk playing at her lips. "I'll see you at work. Boss." She accentuates the last word with a sly wink before turning around and walking back in to her house slowly; at which point Steve notices that all she's wearing on her bottom half are her boy shorts.

When she shuts her door Steve is left there with a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. If she could get such a reaction from him with just a kiss then…

Steve shakes his head to stop his train of thoughts. He definitely needs to play this dirtier.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I've been gone a while and I have a long list of my excuses mainly related to RL but I won't even go there. I should hopefully update a lot in the upcoming week…sadly I'll probably be M.I.A for a while after that. This fic will most likely only have about 1 or 2 more chapters; I want to finish this one so I can attempt to focus on Close Proximity (I have a long way to go with that one!). Also, thank you to **_**TvFanatic97**_** for pushing me into updating a long dry spell.**

**Thank you so much to those of you that leave reviews, add me and/or the fic to their alerts and favourites…I really do appreciate it, it's very encouraging!**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this and feel free to leave a review!**

…

"Hey do you want to do some target shooting with me on Saturday?" Steve asks as he walks into Kono's office.

Kono pauses for a moment, taking his invitation into careful consideration. It might be fun to some target practice with the sniper rifles with Steve because she admires his skills and she can probably get free beers and dinner out of it, if it gets competitive...which it most likely will. On the other hand, she's unsure about the amount of self restraint she'd have seeing him in his element, so focused and badass, and after her little stunt in the previous week, she's positive Steve wants revenge.

"No I already have plans. Sorry Boss." Kono eventually replies.

"Really? What could you be doing that's better than target practice with me?" Steve says with a slight hint of cockiness apparent in his tone.

"I don't want to embarrass you by scoring a higher average than you."

"Are you forgetting that I taught you just about everything you know about using a sniper rifle when you'd just joined Five-0?" Steve crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Kono.

"The student can become better than the teacher." Kono says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"So let's test out your little theory then. If it's right, I'll buy you dinner and I can even throw in a couple of beers. How about it?"

Kono sighs loudly before replying, "Fine, but only because of the promise of free food."

"I'm not surprised. I'll pick you up at six then."

Steve turns to walk out of her office but is stopped in his tracks when Kono speaks. "Am? Are you kidding me?"

"No, pm; it's much more fun and maybe challenging when it's starting to get dark." Steve says with a wink before he finally leaves her office to get back to his paperwork…well to get back to pretending he's doing his paperwork really.

…

Steve pulls up at her house a few minutes before seven but Kono is already waiting for him on her porch steps.

"You're early." Kono says as she settles on the passenger seat of his truck."

"Well not that early since you were already waiting for me, unless you were just too excited." Steve smiles to himself at seeing the blush that forms on Kono's face at his words.

"Do you already have the gear?" Kono asks, trying to change the subject. No need to feed Steve's ego by telling him she was ready way in advance out of sheer excitement of spending time with him doing something they both loved.

"We're going to Ulupa'u Crater Rifle Range. It's a Marine Corps Base so the gear will be there but I do have a few extra bits of my own." Steve says with a mischievous smile, not mischievous enough to cause worry but mischievous all the same.

"I hope you didn't forget your wallet because you're going to be taking me to dinner."

"Don't get cocky, Kalakaua."

"Says you, of all people." Kono scoffs.

"Hey, it's not cockiness if you can back it up." Steve says with that arrogant smirk which would make Kono pissed if she didn't find it insanely hot.

"Whatever," is Kono's only response as she rolls her eyes.

…

They have a great time, being their usual competitive and flirty selves. Kono even manages to get that free dinner off Steve although she suspects that he only let her win so he could take her to dinner.

It's nice to see Steve so relaxed with her and she can't help but think about the development of their relationship. She remembers when she'd just joined Five-0 and Steve took her to the HPD training centre where he taught her a lot about using a sniper rifle and now they're here a few years later and he has even trusted her enough to bring her to this Military Base.

Steve has immense skill and Kono briefly thinks about his time as a sniper. Despite whatever sexual tension and flirtation there may be between them, Steve is still her mentor and she manages to learn a few more things from watching him, which she didn't think possible.

She also watches him shooting with that intense look of focus on his face, which she finds incredibly attractive. She also appreciates the view of him in a tight black t-shirt, his arms looking even more muscular because of it and his tattoos peeking out. She also admittedly checks out his ass a few times when he's lying to take a shot, his cargo pants seem to be slightly tighter than usual today.

"Kono?" Steve asks suddenly; Kono was lost in a trance checking him out…again.

"Hm?" is Kono's only response; she's fairly certain that Steve has caught her ogling him, if that cocky smirk on his lips is anything to go by.

"I was saying we should do this more often and I asked if you'd be up for that but you didn't respond. Are you okay?" Steve asks and Kono can easily detect the amusement in his tone, she was definitely busted.

Kono clears her throat trying to gain back any remaining dignity before replying, "Yeah sure, I'm free next Saturday if there's free food and beers involved again."

"I knew the free food thing would work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kono asks.

"Kono, it's no secret how much of your life revolves around food." Steve says bemusedly.

"That's Danny not me." Kono says in her defence although she's quite aware of the truth behind this, she also spends a lot of her time eating with Danny.

"Sure." Steve replies before they change topics.

They continue shooting targets for a while then they take a small break where they sit and talk about guns and different shooting technique.

"I bet you 2 free beers that you can't make 800 yards." Steve declares suddenly.

"You're on." Kono replies without hesitance.

When Kono lies on the ground preparing herself for the shot she can feel Steve's eyes heatedly roaming over her body and that is probably why she misses the shot…by far.

"Your stance is wrong, that's why you missed the shot." Steve says coming closer to her.

He lies beside her and wraps his arms around her, altering the position of her body and Kono can feel the heat of his hands that rest on her hips. "Take the shot again." Steve says lowly into her ear, his warm breath making her shudder slightly.

Kono takes the shot and she hits it, dead and centre. She laughs with excitement before turning to Steve who is still lying beside her. "Thanks boss," she says with a bright smile.

They stare at each other for a while, both of their eyes focusing on the other's lips. Steve finally closes the distance between their lips and presses a brief yet tentative kiss to her lips.

Kono moans silently at his kiss. If a chaste kiss elicits such a response from her, Kono can't help but wonder what would happen when he takes her home and they are on his bed, with sweaty bodies moving together.

Steve kisses her again, this time for much longer and tongues are added to the equation. Kono lies on her back and Steve hovers above her body, kissing her while his hand roams over all of her body. They get carried away, forgetting where they are or that someone may be watching and getting a free show until they both feel the vibrations of Steve's phone.

Steve pulls away from Kono and stands up from the ground before answering his phone. "Hello, Mer." Steve answers his phone bluntly.

"What? So, you thought now would be the best time to tell me this?" the anger is clear in Steve's voice.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in thirty minutes tops." Steve sighs before hanging up his phone. He rubs his hands over his face and Kono can see his frustration.

"Mary is at the airport and she wants me to pick her up." Steve says disappointedly as he turns to face Kono, who is now standing.

"Oh, did you know she was coming?" Kono asks.

"Nope, but she's here now so I have to pick her up. She seems to like doing these surprise visits where she doesn't tell me until she's already in Hawaii."

Steve starts collecting all their gear and Kono can't help but feel slightly disappointed, okay not slightly, that Steve doesn't want to talk about what just happened and what that means for them. Are they going to stop playing games and dancing around their feelings now? Will they actually try to make it work as a couple? Or was it just all part of their little game? Kono huffs, disappointed in herself for acting like such a girl about all of this.

"Dinner is now kinda out of the question, how about breakfast?" Steve asks her, surprising her.

"Sure that'd be nice." Kono says with a smile on her face. She celebrates inwardly but also begins asking questions to herself about the breakfast and whether it'd be a date or it's just breakfast between "friends". Honestly, what happened to that flirtatious, confident part of her that successfully made Steve homicidally jealous last week?

"I'll drop you off home then go to pick up Mary at the airport."

"Sure." Kono replies as she climbs into his truck.

He pulls up at her house shortly after to drop her off.

Kono opens the passenger door and is about to step out when Steve grabs her arm and pulls her towards him before placing a kiss on her lips that leaves her breathless.

"It's 2-2 now, I guess." Steve says with that arrogant smirk on his face.

Kono was still a little amazed at his move that she couldn't formulate a reply.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for breakfast, nine am." Steve says before pressing his lips to hers once more.


End file.
